Photo album
by Twilight of the Shadows
Summary: Set after the event's of 'Untitled'. Full sumary inside. Will later have lemon and shonen ai scenes in it.
1. Chapter 1

Photo album

_Summary: This is a squall to 'Untitled'. By cleaning on the roof finds Kanna one album with old photos from the past. Much funny tales and OOC-nes. Warning there are shonen-ai and lemon scenes in there and it might continue blood also. _

A/N: So, I think that I finally figured out how to ad chapters to the stories so will that one have more chapters. I have some ideas, but If you want to read about a special scene then review me and I will post it up as fast I can and my computer doesn't live his own life. And I'm serious with that. You can ask for everything yaoi, yuri, hentai, rap, death

Twilight: I think that are Karasu's photos. Hey! Is that Kurama under the shower /_blush/_

Karasu:_ What? I thought that I had locked them away_. _Oh, oh._

Ehm…/_still red/_ I think he and Kurama will clear that one by themselves. So as I said before, if you have a special wish I will do it. And now on with the story.

* * *

I. _Old memories brought back. _

It was a nice spring day and two girl's were on the roof cleaning (A/N: I seriously don't know what they call that place under the roof.).

"I hate cleaning!"- whined one of the girl's as she put the box down witch she was holding and collapsed to the floor. She had shoulder length red hair with some black locks, her ice blue ayes were now closed, she wore a flowing white summer dress.

"Stop whining Kanna."-said the other girl folding her arms in front of her chest. She had black hair with silver locks witch was the same length as the other ones. Her ayes were the same emerald greens as her fathers. She also wore a summer dress, but hers was one interesting shade of purple.

"Ah, Kora. Sometimes you are…hey what's this?"-she said as her hand touched something near her.

"What do you mean by…Are you even listening to me?"-the other one didn't respond, only waved to her to come. She kneeled beside her and looked on a large book in her hand and then her view come to one old open chest and there were more of them.-"I think that are old photo album's."

"Cool"- and with that she opened the one she had in her hand's.-"Hey, look that was our firs day on the beach with everyone."

"I remember that one, we had to drag Hien with us in the water then he refused."

"You can tell that to the burned sun umbrella and Kuno who was totally frightened.

_

* * *

/Flashback/ _

_It was a warm summer day as a little group went to the beach. "Fortunately" they had the whole beach for themselves bicouse everybody left in a hurry. "Karasu, Hiei. Why did you scare everybody away?"_

"_Hn…"-was the only response from the fire youkai, so the fox sighed and turned to the smiling crow who was still watching the burning towels. _

"_You know that I don't like being around to much ningen's."-he sighed again. It was now fifteen years ago that he met his mate Nico and lived with her and the three youkai together. And eweryone got married and the tings changed. In all that time witch had pased he learned to understand Karasu, ok he also had something with his three friend's. Nico told him that demon's can only have one mate at one's, but they can also have lover's. He was also father and had his doctor in biology and teaches on the university. His old friend's still didn't trust the crow especially the fire youkai seemed to hate him, he even yelled with him, how he can trust that sadistic bastard. _

"_Ok everyone we are here."- so everyone put everything down and went dressing. _

_Kurama and Nico had to tell the youkai what to do, then they didn't know what they should do. Nico even had a hard conversation with Mukuro who refused to weare a bathing suit. (A/N: oh, I almost forgot that Kurama, Nico, Karasu, Kuronue, Yomi, Hiei and Yusuke weren't the only youkai there. There were also their children and Yukina, Koto, Yuri, Mukuro and Jin, Touya ShiShi Wakamaru –you will find out why he's with them) after they teached them what a bathing suit's they went to meat each other. To say that most of the boy's had a mayor nose bLeading problem when they saw the girls would be one understatement. Most of the girls wore bikinis and much to poor Hiei's dismay his sister and his nice to. Mukuro was the only one in a simple one pieced bathing suit se refused to wear something that shows al her scars, but even that outfit made the little fire youkai turn red. After the boys managed to stop they blood loss and the girls the giggling everyone went to have fun. Yukina, Botan and Keiko were playing together in the see. Shizuru was taking a sun bath with Sakyo and the others played volleyball. Ok the ningen part of the group was playing while the two kitsunen were explaining the game to the youkai. Then the first try was a little bit dangerous for the pleyers. For example: Hiei wanted to burn the poor bool, Karasu wanted to throw a bomb on it witch action Kurama luckily stopped, Yuri hit the bool with her tail and knocked Yusuke out, Jin made a tornado and Touya wanted to freez the bool, but hit Kuwabara anstead . Somewhere a little farer away sat nine kids. _

"_What shall we do?"-asked one of the girl's. She had long, blue hair and crimson ayes. _

"_I don't know, has anyone one idea?"-asked Yuron. _

"_Lets go swimming."-suggested Kana and the other's nodded. As they went of they saw that one of them was not coming. _

"_Hien, come."-said Yuron. _

"_Don't tell us shrimp that you hate water. Even I as a half necko like it." _

"_I don't want to swim, you moron!"-growled the black haired youkai. _

"_What was that!"_

"_Leave it guy's"-said Kora as she went up with her twin sister to the boy and dragged him down to the water. Kuno found the protest's of the boy weary amusing until said boy send a fire bool at him and hit the umbrella instead witch burned to ashes. _

_

* * *

/End flashback/ _

"That was great then. Here was the interesting part of the volleybooll play when Hiei burned the booll."

"And that was when uncle Karasu wanted to send a bomb at the new booll and dad nearly had one heart attack, and this one was made as Yukina, Yuri, Koto and Rubin buried Kuwabara in the sand when he was sleeping, I found that hilarious when the crab attacked him."

"Yeah, that was funny, but lets speak about something else."-she said grinning as she leaned over to her. Their faces only inches apart ans she was practikuly on top of her.-"How did you like it?"

"What…?"-she asked frightened.

"You know. It was the first time that you saw Karanue in nothing only then in his black bathing pant's, don't tell me you don't wanted to launch yourself at him. "

"We are friend's"-she snaped and looked at the photo's blushing.

"Some times I don't understand you.-she shook her head- Look here are the other photos from that day and…huh…"

"Kanna what is it and why are you blushing?"-she asked looking at the photo she was staring with wide ayes, but then she begun to blush to.-"Uhm…who was the one who…photographed THAT ONE.

"I don't know, but dad will kill the person."-Kora nodded.

* * *

A/N: So, that was my firs chapy, what's on the photo? You will know it by the next time. And do…hey give me that back. 

Kurama: _What in…/stares at Karasu who's leaning ower his shoulder/_

Karasu: _Don't look at me like that, I didn't make that._

Kurama: _But then…he's now a dead man_/_runs of now in his Youko form_/

Twilight/_sweatdropp/_ Uhm…Karasu, I think we better fallow him.

Karasu: _I know._

So we are of to stop a blood bath. Pleas review and if you haw a good idea for the next chapter then tell me. As I said in the beginning everything's allowed, and now we musst run.

_By _

_Twilight_


	2. AN: Profile

A/N: Ok everyone, this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to give you the kid's profiles. So, here they are:

**_

* * *

Kora Minamino/Kurama: _**she has shoulder length black hair with some silver lock's. Her ayes are emerald green. She's usually calm and she only fights when she must, but from her and her sister is she the one who's personality most reflect the great thief Youko Kurama's in any manner of way especially when she is full in a fight, she can be sadistic with her opponents. One time when she was four her parents were kidnapped from A class demons and she killed twenty of them without regrets.

Gender: famel

Race: youkai/kitsunen

Age: 17

Parents: Kurama/Nico

Likes: her family and friends, history, chemie and science, france, listening to music, playing on her violin, reading good criminal and horror novel's, writing and meditating.

Dislikes: when people say that she's cute, when her sister and the other's sneak after her and spy when she and Karanue want to speak about their new ideas, betrayal, Aron.

Hobby's: writing, playing on the violin, working together with Karanue.

Power: same as her parent's, she can use the nature and the plant's and can turn into a kitsunen like her parent's, but she learned how to create bomb's with her yoki when she watched her father train with Karasu, the color of the appearing bomb's a pale violet. Her kitsunen form is quiet similar to her fathers.

**_

* * *

Kanna Minamino/Kurama: _**she's Kora's twin sister, her hair is the same length as hers, but she has red hair with black lock's and ice blue ayeslike her mother. She's a happy girl or when we look at her and her sisters parents fox. She's every time ready to fight or get in to one adventure after the other.

Gender: famel

Race: youkai/kitsunen

Age: 17

Parents: Kurama/Nico

Likes: fighting, teasing Kora and spying at her and Karanue- she's obsessed from the idea that they are in love-, her family and friend's, play on the piano, paint, biology, playing game's

Dislikes: math and franc, people who cheat, Aron

Hobby's: fighting, dancing, hanging around with friend's, working in her garden

Power: she can use the plant's and the nature, she also learned some combat's from Genkai. Her kitsunen form is the form of the shadow kitsunens but a little bit redish.

**

* * *

Yuron Urameshi:** he's just like his father, every time ready to fight, he has short black hair like his father it grows only longer when he transforms and his mother's ayes. He is not weary impressed from the tought to become soon one of the three kings of the Makai.

Gender: male

Race: honyou

Age: 17

Parents: Yusuke/Keiko

Likes: to fight, sport's, autos

Dislikes: chemie, people who hurt the weaker.

Hobby's: fighting, training with his father, hanging around with friend's

Power: his father's power just stronger, rei-gun, combat attacks

**

* * *

Kuno Kuwabara: **he has the same type and color hair as his father and his mother's ayes. He also can turn in to a red neko. And like his father…he doesn't show to much from his bright side.

Gender: male

Race: honyou

Age: 17

Parents: Kuwabara/Koto

Likes: to eat, to fight, thinking that every girl is after him, to tease Hien, Rubin

Dislikes: bullies

Hobby's: eating, flirting with Rubin

Power: his spirit-sword and some combat moves

**

* * *

Hien Jagashi:** he has spiked black hair like his father, but he has blue ayes. He has also his father's cold character and calmness. He's weary strong, the only person whit who he comes sometimes to term's except Rubin is Yuron. And it seems weary often that he has a problem with Karanue.

Gender: male

Race: youkai/forbidden childe

Age: 15

Parents: Hiei/Mukuro

Likes: fighting, to protect Rubin

Dislikes: cheater's, coward's, Karanue

Hobby's: fighting

Power: his mother's combat's, katana, flames and the Black dragon, but he can also make sometimes snow storm witch his aunt teached him.

**

* * *

Kotamo Daioh:** what can we say about him, he has brown hair and violet ayes. He's usually weary firmly, but sometimes weary hipper when his mother's genes come trough. On his forehead stand's the same Jr. like by his father. He doesn't use his baby form to much, but he stihas the parcifale.

Gender: male

Race: youkai ?

Age: 15

Parents: Koenma/Botan

Likes: being the bos, fish

Dislikes: when someone other is right and he wrong, paperwork

Hobby's: being the bos,

Power: like his father

**

* * *

Sano:** he's Kuno's cousin. He as long black hair and hazel brown ayes. He's weary calm and the total opposite from his cousin. He has or will have a little sister, but that will come only in the last chapter. He's the only human in their group, but he doesn't mind, he likes his friends.

Gender: male

Race: ningen

Age: 18

Parents: Sakyo/Shizuru

Likes: to fight, being with his friend's, being the bos, betting like his father, but his mother disagred that he bets with his life

Dislikes: people who are in his way

Hobby's: training, being a gentleman especially with Rubin

Power: like his father's

**

* * *

Rubin: **she's the pure innocence and loveliness, but when she's angry she can be frightening. She's also Hien's cuisine and she's the youngest in the group. She has crimson ayes like her mother and uncle and long blue hair like her father.

Gender: famel

Race: youkai/forbidden child

Age: 14

Parents: ShiShi Wakamaru/Yukina

Likes: her family and friend's, swords, flower's, cats, bird's, rainbows and snow

Dislikes: bad people

Hobby's: playing with animal's, to paint, being around her cousin

Power: she can make snow storm's, fighting with a sword that's like her father's(A/N: you can imagine the reactions when everyone saw the sword)

**

* * *

Sura:** I think we all know Yomi's son. He didn't change a lot his black hair's only longer and he look's a little bit more like his father, he's the oldest in their group.

Gender: male

Race: youkai

Age: 19

Parents: Yomi

Likes: his father, to fight, to train with his best friend Kanna, being with his friend's

Dislikes: people who don't respect each other, cheater's, Aron

Hobby's: training, hanging around with Kanna, spying on Kora and Karanue

Power: like his father, but Kanna taught him how to control water and earth.

**

* * *

Karanue Corvin: **he has long, silky ebony-black hair, violet ayes and black, bat wings. He must also wear a mask, but not so often. He's weary like his father, chalm, mysterious and some times a little bit sadistic.

Gender: male

Race: youkai/forbidden childe

Age: 15

Parents: Karasu/Kuruane

Likes: his family, being with his friend's, chemie, hanging around with Kora, Kanna and Sura

Dislikes: people like the Toguro brother's, Orel, but mostly Aron

Hobby's: working in his lab, playing on the violin, creating new plant's for the two kitsunen, sometimes hanging around with Sura

Power: creating bomb's and combat attack's and sometimes use his plant's witch Kora taught him how to use.

**

* * *

Kira Corvin: **She has shoulder lenght black hair with see-green strains and red ayes. She is weary smart for her young age and loves to play with her cousin Karanue. So is she also Karasu's nice.

Gender: famel

Race: youkai/forbidden childe

Age: 4

Parents: Chiena/Yira

Likes: drawing, playing with her uncle, flowers, snakes, her little brother even vhen he was the product of rape(A/N: you will read about that in chapter LXXXXV.)

Dislikes: Ani Toguro

Hobbye's: painting, guitar playing

Power: like her 'father' she can control the wind a like her mother she can control ice then she's a half koorime.

**

* * *

Jessz:** he has red hair and bright blue ayes so you can say that he resembers mostly his father, but he can be sometimes weary chalm when he must. He likes to danc and to be the funny one.

Gender: male

Race: youkai/forbidden childe

Age: 17

Parents: Jin/Touya

Likes: jokes, party, dance, Kanna

Dislikes: when people are sad

Hobbye's: playing jokes on others, hanging araund Yuron

Power: wind and ice attacks

**

* * *

The villians**

**Aron Toguro**: totaly like his father Ani, need I say more…

Gender: male

Race: youkai

Age: 17

Parents: Ani Toguro

Likes: sadism, hurt others, everithing evill

Dislikes: Karanue why he sewed Kora from him before he could rap her

Hobbye's: beaing sadistic, rape, torturing others, fighting, killing

Power: like Ani's

**

* * *

Orgon Toguro:** like his father in young ages, he is in a way different then his cusin. He respect his oppenents.

Gender: male

Race: youkai

Age: 17

Parents: Otto Toguro

Likes: his father, birds,to fight

Dislikes: sometimes the wais of his cousin and uncle

Hobbye's: playing ont he piano, training, drawing

Power: like his father

* * *

A/N: so, that were the kid's profiles. I know that some of the pairing's are weird by some of them even I don't know how I come to that. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own the caracter's I made up. So I must go now, bye. 

_By _

_Twilight_


	3. Romeo & Juliet

A/N: Hay everyone! This is the second chapter. My waist is still aching, but not from the fight to stop Kurama from killing Jin for that photo, but I have still some bruises from some plants. No, I had a little accident with a sharp thing I don't know what to call it in the living room and accidentally cut myself.

Karasu_: Aha_,_ I was nursed for FIVE OURS! _

Twilight: (thinks) _strange, I thought that Kurama was nursing you for three ours and then I didn't see any of you. _

Karasu: (_blushes)_

Twilight: _Oook,…that explains the two bonus ours. And now on with the story before I faint. And by the way Jin's ok as long Yoko or the girls get they hands on him, he photographed the girls by dressing. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Romeo & Juliet. _

_

* * *

II. Romeo & Juliet, or I hate my life… _

As the siblings turned some more pages in the album they found something weary interesting that made them both smile.

''Do you remember that one? I cant believe that they actually made photos from that."-said Kanna snatching the album from her sisters hand and looking closely on the pictures.

''They even taped it, it must be around somewhere in the house." –at that the red-black head sweatropped.

"You are not serious, right?"- the other one only smiled and took the album in her pale hands.

_

* * *

/Flashback/ _

_It was their first week in the new school the newbie's caused not many reactions except six of them with their look's. The whole school was dreaming of them. Yuron was staring out of the window, he hated drama class, but then the horror happened... _

"_Class, we will play on the birthday of our school Romeo & Juliet from William Shakespeare, but now will the boys play the famel part and the girls the male part."-said Miss. Rounek. _

_At that the whole class went silent and every male in the room stared frightened at the teacher. Yuron leaned over to his friends.-"Did she just say, that the boy's will play girl's?"-they nodded. After that she chose the kid's that will play and writ their names and the characters name on a big paper and hung it up. After school there were many kid's in front of the table staring at the white paper. A lonely girl went by holding her book's to her chest as she went to her locker. As she went by some of the boys turned around and watched her. As she reached her locker she opened it and put her book's to the others. As she closed it again she jumped in surprise then immediately two girls approached her. _

"_Your name's Kora, right?"-asked the one with shoulder length hazel brown hair and matching hazel ayes. _

"_Yes, Kora Minamino." _

"_You know that you are so totally lucky."-said the one with black hair. Kora looked confused at the two in frond of her. _

"_Oh sorry we didn't even introduce our self's. I'm Ame Horisiko and that's my best friend Hanna Koriko."-said the girl with black hair as she pointed to her friend. _

"_Hay, so why do you say that I'm lucky?"-she was still confused. _

"_You will play Romeo and Julia's non other then Karanue Corwin (A/N: I needed a family name and why I like crow's it took their Latin name. Here in Hungary we have a library in the Buda castle that belonged to king Mayas and they called the Corwin's), he's one of the hottest guy's in school!"-said the two with dreamy ayes. Kora only sweatdropped, they were hyper about that she will have the main roll with Karanue? _

"_You are so lucky!"-said Ame again. _

"_Aha…" _

"_Aren't you happy? Don't say you don't like him?" _

"_Ok, he's nice guy, but why are all so strange when he's around?"-at that they both looked at her in disbelief. Then the two put their hands on her shoulder and stared at her. _

"_You cant mean that a walking god like he can't affect you? Every girl would pay with her soul to be on your place!"-yelled Ame. 'Youkai's a better definition of him'-thought Kora. _

"_Hey, Kora!"-said one angry famel voice. As the three turned around they saw a weary angry looking girl with red-black hair. She stopped in front of them and glared at Kora.-"We were waiting for you about ten minute's and you are chatting."-she growled, but then they heard running noises as they turned again Ame and Hanna stopped breathing. The two figures stopped by them to caught their breaths, their long, ebony black hair hid their ayes. _

"_So…sorry Kora, but…but we couldn't stop Kanna…"-patted the boy with tanned skin as he brushed his hair from his blue ayes witch seemed sometimes to shine in amethyst. _

"_No problem Sura."-said Kora. _

"_Hey Kora, you know that we must play the main roll's, but I think Yuron and Kuno will hate their roll's."-Said the pale skinned boy. _

"_I know and I thin the two didn't see it…-,but then they heard two scream's-…jet. I think they know now."-she said and then turned to the two gapping girl's.-"Oh, guys that are Ame and Hanna. And that are my twin sister Kanna, and my friend's Karanue and Sura." _

"_Pleased to meet you."-said Karanue as he and Sura kissed the hands of the two girls who ware about to faint. _

"_Kid's, come already."-said a gentle voice behind them. Now were the two girls really about to pas out, then there come two man. One had ling fiery red hair and sparkling emerald green ayes that gave him with his tanned skin a weary dreamy look the other man on his side had pale skin witch matched perfectly with his waist long ebony black hair that perfectly framed his face and violet like ayes. They bid they farewell's and went out side, but as Kora wanted to go someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw in Hanna's hazel ayes.-"Kora come."-said the man with red hair. _

"_I'm there in a minute." _

"_Ok."-and both went away. _

"_You…you know Karanue and Sura…?"-asked Ame in a shaking voice. _

"_Yes, we are best friend's." _

"_And, who were that two, your brother's? They look so sexy."-at that Kora swatdropped again. _

"_Ehm…the one with red hair was my father and the other man beside him was my godfather and Karanue's dad, we live in the same big house." _

"_That was your father!"-they yelled in union. _

"_Man, you are friend's with the two most wanted guys in school and have a god as your father and beside that you live with them together." _

"_Hey if you want you can come over I the summer vacation to us and sleep by us." _

"_You…you meant…" _

"_Yes and…"-but Kora couldn't end her sentence then Kanna dragged her away. _

_The time went quick by and the night of the premier was only two days away. The kid's were all in the living room of Kurama's house speaking about the play. _

"_Why must I play Juliet? Sura has also long hair."-said the boy sitting Indian stile on the red carpet. _

"_You have a problem? I'M PLAYING YOUR MOTHER!"-screamed Yuron as he stood up to prove his point, but sat immediately down as he saw the odd look's of his friend's. _

"_You do know that my mother's actually a male, right?"_

"_Please don't remember me of that."-said Kuno then looked frustrated at everyone.-"Why must I play in a DRESS!"-he wined, the others only sighed. _

_The evening of the premier come weary fast and everyone sat in the audience of the school hall, but most mother in the room were only playing attention for a five good locking male in the firs row. _

_**

* * *

Behind the screen **_

"_I hate this dress."-complained Kuno as he polled on the neck of the brown-white flowy dress, he felt himself like one idiot in that thing. _

"_Tell me more…"-said Yuron as he come in a pinkish-white dress._

_**

* * *

And then the play begun... **_

_It was great everyone knew they text, but then by the scene on the balcony…_

"_Romeo, oh Romeo why is your name…"-but Karanue couldn't end the in that moment opened a swirling vortex in front of him and six demons come out. Three of them were the man from the three Makai lord's. (A/N: I don't remember their name's). They looked around and come in aye contact with a slightly pale Karanue. _

"_Ehm…Karanue, you know that you wear a dress and that's not what a male youkai should wear even if we have both genders in us as you know from your two parent's."-said the old youkai as he looked at the boy's deep green dress. _

"_What are you doing…here?"-asked Kora as she climbed on the balcony. The youkai stared now from one youth to the other then sighed. _

"_I knew that they will have a problem by the dominance in this relationship." _

"_We're NOT A COUPLE!"-yelled both a little bit red, but then one of them looked at the audience and… _

"_Lord Yusuke, lord Mukuro, lord Yomi! Finally we found you."-yelled Rhainek as he waved the lord's who traied to sink as deep in they chairs as they could. _

"_I think more revealing and embarrassing can't that situation get."-said Botan sweatdropping, but then the blue ogre come out the portal and looked around. _

"_Sorry miss have you seen…Karanue, why are you wearing a dress?"-asked the ogre the boy who looked dumbfauted at him. In meantime come the others to and stared up.-"Oh dear Makai! Lord Kotamo sir! Why are you wearing a dress? You are the prince of Reikai, you father will have a heart attack!" _

"_You moron, come immediately down here!"-yelled Koenma in frustration. _

"_Oh, hello lord Koenma sir!"-yelled the ogre as he waved to the toddler god who was now held back by his wife so that he couldn't climb up the balkoni ans send Gearge in one otther dimension. _

"_I will work on that one."-said Hiei as he let go of his mate's hand and stood up. He took his bandana of and opened his jagan.-"You will think that all this is a dream."-after he said that everyone fall asleep. _

"_Good work Hiei."-said Yusuke. _

"_Hn…"-was the short response from the fire youkai. _

"_And now to our visitor's."-said Shizuru as she and the other's stared up at the sweatdropping and grinning youkai, but then they al heard a 'crack'. _

"_Ehm…Kotamo, how much weight can that balconi hold?"-asked Yuron the soon to be Reikai king, but then the balkini broke down with a laud 'crack'. _

"_Not enough."-anserwd the boy as they all watched tnheyr friends sweatdropping. _

_**

* * *

Two ours of repaering and jelling later…** _

_Everyone was awake and looked at the play. It was now the last part as Julia wakes up and find's Romeo death. _

"_You didn't let me any of the poison that took you away from me, but there can still be some last drop on you lips."-he leaned down luckily his hair was lose so no one cold see that the two didn't kiss, but he still heard some girls from the school crying and growling. 'How pathetic some ningen's are.'-he thought as he took the blade from Kora's side.-"No, there is nothing left, please you blade slice my broken heart and let me in the arm1s of death."-and struck. _

_The audience was standing up and clapping for the brilliant work. Everyone come to the two and bowed. _

_On their way home couldn't Yusuke and Kuwabara stop making fun of the boy's so Keiko and Shizuru 'asked' them to stop. _

_/End flashback/ _

* * *

"Aha, so you two really didn't kiss." 

"No, we are friend's and nothing more."- at that coment looked Kanna weary anbeliving at her sister. -"What?"- but the other one didn't pay anni attenchion animore.

"So shall we make the group photo of the boy's in they costumes poster size and hang it everywhere in the Makai?"

"No! That would be mean…only the photos of Yuron and Kuno, ok?"

"God idea sister."-squalled Kanna as she hugged her sister.

* * *

I know that there wasn't much about the play, but I can't concentrate. I will probably fall trough science so I can't use the computer. T-T sigh Review please and if you have some wishes or ideas then send them to me. So I must go now, I will have math in two ours, and that on Saturday. I hate my life… 

_by _

_Twilight _


End file.
